Real in Rio (film)
Real in Rio is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated musical adventure-comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The title refers to the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro, where the film is set. It is based on the 2011 film Rio and its 2014 sequel. The film is considered an installment of the Disney Reborn Multiverse, which is sometime after the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney. It features the returning voices of Jesse Eisenberg, Jemaine Clement, Anne Hathaway, Kristin Chenoweth, George Lopez, Tracy Morgan, Tracy Morgan, Leslie Mann, Rodrigo Santoro, Bruno Mars, with Andy García and Jamie Foxx. This will be one of the very first films to be under the banner 20th Century Studios, after it's rename by The Walt Disney Company. Due to the Spix's macaw declared extinct in the wild, the film is sponsored to reintroduce the species into the wild. Premise It tells the story of Blu, a male Spix's macaw who is taken to Rio de Janeiro to mate with a free-spirited female Spix's macaw, Jewel. The two eventually fall in love, and together they have to escape from being smuggled by Nigel, a cockatoo. A year later, Jewel fears that her children are becoming more like humans than birds. After learning that she and Blu may not be the last blue macaws after all, Jewel decides that their little family should visit the Amazon jungle. It's there that Blu meets his formidable father-in-law and goes beak-to-beak with Nigel. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jesse Eisenberg as Tyler Blu Gunderson A male Spix's macaw, who was born in Rio de Janeiro but raised in Moose Lake, Minnesota, after he was smuggled. He is also Jewel's mate and Carla, Tiago and Bia's father. * Jemaine Clement as Nigel A sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo, who used to be a TV star, but was replaced by a parakeet, causing him to have a strong hatred for "pretty birds." * Anne Hathaway as Jewel A female Spix's macaw from the Amazon jungle, but was taken into Rio de Janeiro, who is Blu's mate and Carla, Tiago and Bia's mother. * Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi A tree frog, who is Nigel's sidekick. * George Lopez as Rafael A romantic toco toucan fond of carnivals. * Tracy Morgan as Luiz A bulldog, who is Rafael's friend and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. * Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson A young hearted woman, who discovered Blu after he was taken from Rio de Janeiro to Moose Lake and adopted him for 15 years. * Rodrigo Santoro as Dr. Túlio Monteiro A Brazilian ornithologist. * Bruno Mars as Roberto A Spix's macaw, who is Jewel's suave childhood friend. * Rita Moreno as Mimi * Eduardo’s funny older sister. * Andy García as Eduardo An elderly Spix's macaw, who is Jewel's father. * Jamie Foxx as Nico A yellow canary, who loves to samba, and whose bottlecap hat functions as a tambourine. Additionally, will.i.am and Jake T. Austin will reprise their roles as Pedro and Fernando from the first two films. Development Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post-production Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Transcript Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Category:Rio Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films about birds Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about animals Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:2021 films Category:Disney+ Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:20th Century Studios